1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for displacing and positioning at least two profile parts relative to each other. The invention also relates to a length-adjustable housing which is assembled from a plurality of relatively displaceable housing parts, and to an article of furniture of which such a housing forms part.
2. Description of Related Art
For the relative displacement of objects use is made in many applications of spindle/nut transmissions. A drawback of the existing systems is that generally they are relatively costly and heavy and have a complex construction. The existing spindle/nut transmissions also have a limited adjustment range.